Geophysical surveying (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) is a technique where two- or three-dimensional “pictures” of the state of an underground formation are taken. Geophysical surveying takes place not only on land, but also in marine environments (e.g., oceans, large lakes). Marine geophysical surveying systems frequently use a plurality of streamers (long cables), which contain one or more sensors to detect energy emitted by one or more sources and subjected to interaction with underground formations below the water bottom. Electromagnetic streamers may include sensors for sensing electromagnetic fields generated by a source and interacting with hydrocarbon deposits, for example a subterranean deposit beneath the sea bed. Seismic streamers may include sensors for detecting seismic signals reflected from the subterranean formations including the hydrocarbon deposit.